Bélgica con Capucha Roja
by mr-nadie
Summary: Hetalia. One short y parodia del cuento "Caperucita Roja" con la Tomato Gang en Hetaween 2011. La joven Bélgica tiene que llevar a su querida abuela dulces y medicinas, pero un astuto lobo se interpondrá en su camino, el cual no esperará descubrir que "la adorable abuelita" no es ni tan adorable ni tan abuelita


**Esto es una parodia, así que no seguirá el cuento completamente (Por razones algo obvias)**

 **Hetalia no es mío ni los personajes aquí presentes, como es obvio, ya que esto es "fanfiction", es decir, historias hechas por fans de algo... Y pertenecen al alabado Himaruya.**

 **...o...o...o...**

La alegre muchacha dejó el ramo de flores sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Hermano. ¿Qué ocurre?

Luxemburgo se giró hacia ella, algo decaído.

-Verás, querida. Nuestra querida abuelita está muy enferma… por lo que necesita que le lleves unas medicinas y comida. Yo se lo llevaría, pero tengo que trabajar. Mi jefe no me quiere dar el día libre.

Bélgica refunfuñó un poco, ya que había quedado con un amigo, mas no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-Está bien, Lux. Iré, pero sólo porque estás ocupado. ¿Sabes todo el camino que hay que recorrer?- Bufó, bajando los hombros- Más te vale recompensarme luego.

-Lo que sea…- Voló su flequillo hacia un lado- Tienes todo sobre la mesa.

La joven se colocó la caperuza roja que su querida abuela le había regalado y salió de casa con la cesta en mano. Hacía buen día. El Sol irradiaba sus interminables rayos por los alrededores, consiguiendo que Bélgica tuviera que cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos. Deseaba en ese momento tener las gafas de sol de su abuela.

Grandmano, o la abuela, siempre había querido mucho a la muchacha, quizás de una forma demasiado cariñosa en algunos momentos. Incluso le hacía algunas veces jerséis cosidos a mano con amor y en algunas ocasiones sangre de víctimas idiotas que se les dio por interrumpir a la amable ancianita en su siesta. Por algo vivía apartado del mundo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, alcanzó el bosque. El cambio de iluminación fue bastante notable, al igual que la temperatura. En el bosque se estaba en completa penumbra, por la sombra que los árboles ofrecían.

Revisó su cesta. Tenía todo, por lo que pudo respirar aliviada. Siguió caminando por la ruta ya marcada hasta que escuchó unos ruidos agresivos cerca de ella. Se giró, para descubrir que un joven con orejas de lobo y cresta anti gravedad la observaba desde las sombras. Comenzó a correr, temerosa. Mientras, el lobo la seguía con calma, como si supiera qué iba a hacer.

Finalmente, la belga llegó a una zona obstruida por árboles caídos, como si un leñador se hubiera olvidado de recoger lo que había causado. Efectivamente, había una nota sobre un tronco en la cual el hombre se disculpaba por bloquear el paso, pero que iba a salir con su hermano a tomar algo.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, molesta. La respiración del acosador se notó más cercana, hasta que la sintió a tan solo medio metro de su propia piel.

-Oye, tú…

Bélgica se giró poco a poco, para toparse cara a cara con el enorme hombre con orejas y cola de lobo que la miraba de forma amenazadora.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, intentando sonar amable.

-Se te cayó esto.

Le lanzó la caperuza roja, consiguiendo que esta la cogiera en el aire.

-¿En qué momento?

-Cuando huías cómo un conejito asustado de mí. Me imaginé que seguirías el camino, y como Portugal se tomó un descanso… no me hacía falta correr. Sólo esperar.

Mostró los dientes al sonreír de forma amenazadora. Lo único que consiguió fue asustar a la joven todavía más.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bélgica. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Holanda. ¿Y qué haces en un bosque cómo este, apartado del mundo?- Preguntó el lobo, mostrando su seriedad de nuevo. Tras esto, encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Oh, vamos. Sólo es curiosidad.

-Voy a llevarle algunas cosas a mi enferma abuelita- Abrió la cesta, mostrando el contenido-. Tomates, medicinas, vino caro, cartuchos de escopeta… Ya sabes. Cosas que una anciana necesita.

El lobo la miró mal. ¿Cartuchos de escopeta? ¿Pero qué clase de anciana era esa? Llevaba planeando atracar su casa desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que la había visto pasear desde lo lejos y parecía indefensa, pero escuchar eso le echó algo atrás. No obstante, siguió con el plan establecido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a su casa?

-No, gracias.

-¿Dónde vive exactamente?

-¿Acaso te va mi abuela?

-No, joder. Sólo quiero ayudar.

-Mira. No necesito tu ayuda. Sólo tengo que desviarme un poco y supongo que llegaré.

-Conozco esto como la palma de mi pata. Con el camino tapado, te perderás. Venga. ¿Dónde vive?

-Si tanto conoces el bosque, ¿cómo es que no sabes dónde es su casa?

-Porque hay más que la suya. No sé cuál es de las ocho que hay.- Gruñó.

-Vive en el claro, cerca de unos tres avellanos y tiene un pequeño huerto con tomates y así. No sé mucho más.

El holandés asintió, tirando el cigarro al suelo para después pisarlo.

-Sígueme.

Caminaron entre varios árboles hasta que consiguieron llegar de nuevo al camino. Parecía haber una encrucijada. Seguir recto, derecha o izquierda. El lobo miró hacia la belga, la cual parecía confusa.

-Toma el camino a la derecha y sigue recto hasta el siguiente cruce. Cuando te encuentres una zona llena de flores violetas, volverá a haber un cruce. Recuerda. Sigue recto. Llegarás unos minutos después.

-Muchas gracias, señor Holanda. Has sido muy amable.

El lobo asintió y volvió a encender una colilla. Cuando vio que la joven se alejó, fue por la izquierda. Realmente la chica era ingenua.

No muy lejos de aquel punto, estaba la casa de la anciana, la cual parecía estar en casa, cosa que le complicaba un poco las cosas. Si realmente tenía una escopeta, estaba en problemas. Llamó a la puerta, recibiendo una voz desde la lejanía.

-¿¡Quién coño es!? ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Eres tú!?

Esa voz no sonaba a una amable anciana. Siquiera sonaba a mujer, sino a una mucho más grave y profunda.

-Tu nieta me dio una cesta- Comentó el joven, forzando algo su tono para sonar menos agresivo-. Dijo que era tu comida y medicinas.

Un leve chasquido sonó, mas el lobo supo al segundo de que no se trataba del pestillo, sino del gatillo de un arma. Se tiró al suelo, notando cómo toda la metralla que atravesaba la puerta pasaba sobre él. Vio como la anciana o más bien joven de 25 años con vestido, chanclas, gafas de sol y cofia para dormir abría la puerta de una patada, aún armado. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, agarró el pie de la abuelita y tiró, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo con un sonido ruidoso.

-¡Cabrón! ¡No me toques!

Holanda apartó la escopeta del otro y lo inmovilizó.

-Cállate un poco, ¿quieres?

-¡Ah! ¡España! ¿¡Dónde estás cuándo me haces falta!? ¡Ven a salvarme, maldición!

El forcejeo duró unos pocos minutos más, hasta que la abuela se cansó. Su oponente era demasiado fuerte. Comenzó a llorar, después de perder las esperanzas.

-No me hagas daño…

Tras ser amordazada o amordazado, ni el propio lobo sabía cómo denominarlo, lo encerró en el armario y comenzó a coger todos los objetos con valor de allí. Lo único que había eran tomates y cosas viejas, mas sabía que el dinero estaría escondido en alguna parte.

Por otro lado, la joven belga paseaba sin muchas prisas por el camino que le llevaba a un lugar completamente diferente. Se paró en la zona dónde había flores. Efectivamente, todo estaba cubierto por una capa de interminables tulipanes violetas, un color singular para esa flor, o al menos que hubiera visto ella con anterioridad. Frente a ella, una par de hombres charlaban entre ellos, acercándose. El primero, con un hacha en la mano, miraba sin mucho interés al segundo, el cual parecía alegre y charlatán y llevaba una escopeta cargada en la espalda.

-Y en ese momento le dije "Pareces un tomate, Romano."

\- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué es abuela si es un hombre?

El cazador se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar al frente y fijarse en la joven que los miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Hola! ¿Estás perdida?- Preguntó el alegre.

La belga sonrió, sonrojada ante la risita que le dedicó el armado.

-Voy a casa de mi abuela, Romano.

-¡Oh! Grandmano…- Sonrió- Estás yendo en la dirección equivocada. Vuelve por tus pasos y sigue recto. Iba a visitarlo después, así que lo más seguro es que nos volvamos a ver. Soy España, y este de aquí es Portugal. Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós~

La belga se despidió con la mano y vio cómo se alejaron. Después, recapacitó en lo que le acababa de decir. El lobo le había mentido. Salió corriendo para volver al cruce y esta vez ir por el camino correcto.

Holanda escuchó los gritos de la joven molesta a lo lejos. Sin saber bien que hacer, cortó los cables de la luz en la caja de electricidad, consiguiendo que estuviera todo en penumbra. Se escondió en un recoveco de la habitación y esperó a que la joven pasara.

-¡Ay, por todos los gofres! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

La muchacha con capucha miró la puerta preocupada. Había varios agujeros y pedazos de metralla pegados a la puerta. Pasó y le dio al interruptor de la luz, sin conseguir nada. Pasó lentamente por la sala.

-¿Abuelita? ¿Estás ahí?

La sombra que la acechaba desde la lejanía se acercó cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se echó sobre su cuerpo.

Consiguió atarla también, al igual que a Romano, y finalmente la metió también en el armario. Tanto abuela como nieta se miraron, confundidos. La joven se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreírle para calmar la situación.

El lobo apartó un cuadro de un tomate sobre una porción de pizza y se alegró al encontrar la caja fuerte del dueño de la casa. Tenía el dinero escondido tras la foto de su mayor amor y tesoro. Con sumo cuidado, trató de descubrir la contraseña mediante su notable oído. Finalmente, consiguió su objetivo. Era realmente increíble todo el dinero que una anciana podía tener acumulado. Normal que estas puedan traficar con él con los nietos a cambio de besos de agradecimiento. La abuelita era un maldito traficante de muffins.

Buscó por la casa cualquier bolsa o cesta o lo que fuera para guardar el dinero, mas lo único que le sirvió fue la cesta de la comida que la belga había traído. Comenzó a meter todos los euros que pudo hasta llenarla a rebosar.

Cuando se giró, pudo notar cómo algo se le clavaba en el pecho. Delante suyo, un cazador con cara de pocos amigos le apuntaba con su rifle.

-Oye… ¿Qué has hecho con mi Romanito? ¿Le has hecho daño?

Comenzó a reírse lentamente, mostrando una leve sonrisa y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos color esmeralda.

La pobre presa levantó ambas manos.

-Están en el armario…

Tras una llamada a su hermano, pudo dejar que este se encargara del holandés mientras salvaba a las inocentes víctimas. Abrió el armario y desató a ambos. Romano se le echó encima nada más ser liberado, llorando como si se tratase de un crío mientras le insultaba por llegar tarde.

-Maldito bastardo. Te voy a matar después de prepararle la cena a mi maldita nieta.

-¡Oh, cazador!- Dijo Bélgica, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de gratitud- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, estamos.

-No te preocupes- Este sacó de encima a la anciana-. No podía permitir que os pasara algo malo.

-Bueno. Por si estás interesado y eso… Quizás nosotros podríamos salir por ahí un día…

El español se rio.

-Lo siento, pero tu abuela es mi novio.

-¿¡Qué!?

Y así, todos acabaron felices y salieron a tomar chocolate caliente y pastas, menos el lobo, que obviamente fue a la cárcel por intento de hurto y agresión a dos personas, además del leñador, que por dejar el camino bloqueado debió pagar una multa considerable. Por otro lado, tanto Luxemburgo como Bélgica conocieron mejor a su nuevo "abuelastro" (?) y fueron a visitar más a la encantadora anciana.

-Bien, bien. Buena historia. Pero ahora enserio. ¿Cómo Grandmano puede ser una abuela?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Como aclaración final, no me estoy metiendo con Bélgica ni con el Shippeo de España y Bélgica. Simplemente pensé que sería oportuno el chiste.**

 **No es el único cuento clásico que tengo en mente parodiar por lo que lo más seguro es que este sea el primero de varios.**

 **¡Nos vemos!** **(¿Leemos? No sé)**

 **(Review, review, review... Mensajes subliminales...)**


End file.
